


On the bridge

by Snowfall66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, But Sweet, Cute, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Requested, happy reunion, hopefully will make you smile, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Harry and Ginny coming back together after the Battle of Hogwarts requested by Allythegreat1. It's pretty short but I hope you like it.Read if you need some feel-good Harry/Ginny that just makes you smile.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	On the bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



Harry stood on Hogwarts bridge staring at the horizon thinking to himself, he still wore his dirty clothes covered in dust, grime and blood both his own and not. Behind him Ron and Hermione watched, gripping each other's hands as if they might never let go again, both wanting a warm shower and something to eat but both equally unwilling to leave Harry out here on his own.

“How long do you think he’ll stand there?” Ron whispered to his girlfriend.

The Elder wand was broken, the resurrection stone lost in the forest, Voldemort was dead and it was over. 

“I don't know Ronald.” She replied a bit sharply before sighing.

“I really don’t know.”

They settled back into silence amongst the rubble, the bodies of both sides had been removed but the blood had stained the stones and the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. A few people had passed the other end of the bridge some looking like they were going to approach but in the end chickening out, leaving the Golden trio to ponder this last year on their own. That was until…

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!”

Harry spun around as a blur of red sped past her brother straight up to the Boy who lived (twice). Ginny Weasley was on a warpath and no one was going to stop her.

“You. Complete. Idiot.” She fumed punctuating each word by hitting the Wizard in the chest.

Ron and Hermione stood aghast that anyone could shout at Harry at a time like this, wincing as she continued to rant and hit him but Harry just stood gazing at her. He breathed in the way fire danced in her eyes perfectly complimenting the way the sun danced through her hair.

“You come back after months, scare me by pretending to be bloody dead did you think for a second?! Do you have any excuse?!”

Finally, she stopped, breathing heavy, staring up at the saviour of the wizarding world. Ron and Hermione held their breaths along with the sizeable crowd that had gathered at the end of the bridge. They weren’t sure if Harry was going to shout back or just break down but either way it couldn’t be good but then he… smiled.

“Nothing what so ever.” His voice croaked but he was grinning.

“Well, then you're in big trouble mister.” Ginny smiled back.

Neither they noticed the crowd or the confused faces of their friends, they could only see each other. Ginny let him surround her senses, the feeling of his shirt in her hands, the smell of sweat and smoke from his jacket, the sound of his breathing, the look of his green eyes alight with hope for the first time in so long and then the taste of his lips on hers.

Harry’s hands gripped her waist grounding her as his kiss sent her into the upper atmosphere.

“No more almost dying.” He told her as they pulled away, the grin still firmly on his face.

“And no more pretending to die?” Ginny warned.

“And no more pretending to die.” He confirmed with a chuckle leaning in slowly for another kiss.

“Promise?” The youngest Weasley asked.

“Promise.” He said against her lips.

This time when he kissed her it was full of fire, full of promise, full of hope for the future.

“Thanks for not hexing me, Love.” Harry chuckled as they moved away from each other, still oblivious to the rest of the world.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards Hogwarts pushing her way through a crowd of open-mouthed witches and wizards without giving them a second glance.

“Come on you need a shower.”

“You saying I stink, Weasley?”

“That's precisely what I'm saying, Potter.”

He laughed, a proper healthy laugh, one they hadn’t heard since Sirius’ death.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you git.”


End file.
